Season 1 (U.S.)
The Face is an American reality television modelling competition series. The show is hosted by Nigel Barker, who was a previous judge on America's Next Top Model for seventeen seasons. This series follows three supermodel coaches,Coco Rocha, Karolina Kurkova, and Naomi Campbell as they compete with each other to find 'the face' of ULTA Beauty, one of the fastest growing beauty retailers in the United States. The series premiered online on February 1, 2013. It premiered on television on February 5, 2013, on Oxygen. Casting Aspiring contestants for the show had to pre-register themselves online, and were encouraged to attend open casting calls or send in a video and application. The deadline for all applications was August 3rd, 2012. The show required all contestants to be 18 years old and over at the time of auditioning in order to be eligible for the program. Contestants from any country around the world could apply, as long as they had all the required documentation in order to remain in the United States for the duration of the series. Those with experience as a model must not have been in any national campaign within the last five years. Episode Guide 'Episode 0: The Fight To Make The Final 12' Original Airdate: 5 February 2013 The 24 semi-finalists were flown out to New York City, from all over the world to begin the competition, which started off with all of the girls watching the Supermodel Coaches compete in a Zac Posen runway show at New York Fashion Week. The first challenge featured a one-shot photo shoot, while wearing no make-up. We were introduced to Brittany and her troubles as a child and Stephanie, an orphan, who had no modelling experiences. For the next challenge, the girls walked against each other 1-on-1, whilst wearing floppy hats to hide their face from the judges. In this round we met Devyn, a single mom who works four jobs, Zi Lin, a Chinese beauty queen, and Christy, an independent girl who rebelled against her strict upbringing. The Final 18, then participated in a shoot where they showed off their personal style, using DKNY clothing and make-up. The judges then went through girl-by-girl selecting who they wanted for their team. When it came down to the last two girls, Brittany and Jessica, for Coco's Team, Brittany was initially rejected, however after sharing her story, her inquisitive nature and eagerness to learn earned her the last place in the competition. 'Episode 1: Game On!' Original Airdate: 12 February 2013 Immediately after being told whether they made it through to the top 12 or not, the finalists were taken to the Top Model loft where they got to meet the other girls, as well as their mentors. For the first test shoot challenge of the season, the girls competed in a 'Who Wore It Better' face-off. Each round, the two models would have 2 minutes to choose accessorize their chosen outfit, as well as put it on. The designated judge, this week Naomi Campbell, would then choose the winner. This process would continue until a winner was crowned. During the challenge, Zi Lin couldn't fit into the pants and had to hold them, while Madeleine chose shoes which were too small for her causing her to cry. Zi Lin won the challenge over Jocelyn and Margaux in the final, and won a $5,000 shopping spree at Topshop. *'Test Shoot Winner: '''Luo Zilin For the first campaign, the girls participated in an editorial for W Magazine in an abandoned shipyard. The teams were given a storyboard of a fight between the uptown girls and the downtown girls, and it was their aim to create the final image for the storyboard. Whilst preparing for the shoot, there was tension between Jocelyn and Sandra on Naomi's team after Jocelyn wanted the girls to do 3-on-1 for the uptown/downtown split, whilst Sandra wanted 2-on-2. During the shoot, Aleksandra and Stephanie struggled, whilst Margaux performed well. After the shoot the guest judges evaluated the team's photos; They though Coco's shot was very dramatic, but Stephanie let the shot down, Karolina's photo was a little boring, whilst Naomi's shot was good, but was more about the story and less about the models. In the end, they decided Karolina's shot was the best. At deliberations, on team Coco it came down to Stephanie and Marlee, for their awkward posing and lack of facial expressions respectively, while on team Naomi it came down to Aleksandra, for her lack of commitment, and Zi Lin for her pageantry posing. Ultimately, the two girls chosen were Aleksandra for her poor attitude during deliberation, and Stephanie for her lack of experience. In the elimination room, Stephanie expressed her desire to learn, while Aleksandra defended her shot. Karolina decided to keep Stephanie though, as she felt she wanted to win more. Shortly after Stephanie and Karolina returned to the loft, a fight broke out between Naomi and Karolina due to her elimination choice. *'Winning Team: ' Team Karolina *'Nominated for Elimination: Aleksandra Dubrovskaya & Stephanie Lalanne *'Eliminated: '''Aleksandra Dubrovskaya *'Featured Photographer: Patrick Demarchelier *'Special Guests:' Stefano Tonchi, Claudine Ingeneri, Bethann Hardison 'Episode 2: Model Warfare' Original Airdate: 19 February 2013 After the elimination, the shock of Aleksandra's elimination gave motivation for Naomi's team to do better despite their differences, whilst Karolina's team took the time to complain about how Stephanie didn't deserve to be in the competition as she, according to Ebony, "doesn't look like a model". The next day, the girls participated in their second Test Shoot Challenge, which saw the girls having to pose as many times as they could in 1 minute whilst modelling Vogue Eyewear. The model who takes the most usable photos, will win the challenge, which will be judged by posing extraordinaire Coco Rocha. The prize was that their photo would feature on the Vogue Eyewear website. When it came to the results, the three girls with the least usable shots were Jocelyn, Zi Lin and Sandra (with Sandra having the least), who were all coincidentally on Team Naomi. The girls who did the best were Margaux, Brittany and Madeleine, with Madeleine winning with 75 usable photos. *'Test Shoot Winner: ' Madeleine Armstrong Back at the house, an argument between Jocelyn and Sandra broke out, when Sandra blamed the fact that the three of them being at the bottom of the Test Shoot, on the team as a whole, rather than their poor individual performances, and lectured the group to do better at the Campaign. When Jocelyn tried to calm the situation and keep it civil, Sandra retaliated cursing at her in return. The next day, Naomi dropped by the loft in order to give Sandra a stern talking to about how important it is to have a thick skin in the modelling industry. Later that day, the models found out that for their second campaign, they would be shooting a 15-second commercial for international lingerie brand Cosabella. In order to cover all types of lingerie, the girls in the team would each be given a target market to represent, being 'Sexy', 'Sweet' or 'Conservative'. The winning team, would have a line of lingerie named after them and be sold in international stores online. At the styling, Karolina and Coco's teams found it easy to decide which roles to play, apart from Christy complaining about being chosen to be the conservative girl. On Team Naomi, however, tensions reached their peak when both Jocelyn and Sandra wanted to be the 'sexy' girl, with both Jocelyn arguing about her modelling sexy lingerie past, and Sandra telling her to let other girls have a try. The argument eventually led to each of the girls proclaiming that each other would be sent home. On Set, Christy rebelled against her team's directions and styled herself completely different to how the team decided, as she wished to play a more sexy role, rather than her assigned conservative one. This confused the girls mid-commercial, which caused Ebony to change her posing and potentially ruin her film. Afterwards, owner of Cosabella, Guido Campello, assessed each team's commercial. For Team Coco, he said Margaux stood out, but he got bored by Marlee, and felt Stephanie struggled with it. For Karolina's group he loved Devyn and Christy's portrayal of sexy, but said that Ebony was the weakest member of the team as she looked like more of the 'sweet' girl. Despite Naomi's team's differences, they pulled together to create a stellar commercial, earning them the win. At deliberation, despite her strong performance, Karolina put Christy up for elimination due to her lack of team unity and for messing the other girl's commercial up. On the other team, Coco became emotional as she felt the team deserved to win, however she once again chose Stephanie to face elimination as she was the weakest girl overall. In the elimination room, Naomi became annoyed when Christy failed to answer Naomi's question due to her nerves, while she appreciated Stephanie's drive. In the end, Naomi chose to keep Stephanie for her passion of the competition, and sent Christy home. *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Christy Nelson & Stephanie Lalanne *'Eliminated: Christy Nelson *'''Featured videographer: Brian O'Carroll *'Special Guests:' Guido Campello 'Episode 3: Falling From Grace' Original Airdate: 26 February 2013 *'Quit: ' Marlee Nichols *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Brittany Mason & Ebony Olivia Smith *'Eliminated: Brittany Mason *'''Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 4: We Are The Most Miserable Team Here' Original Airdate: 5 March 2013 *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Madeleine Armstrong & Stephanie Lalanne *'Eliminated: Madeleine Armstrong *'''Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 5: Every Rose Has Its Thorn' Original Airdate: 12 March 2013 *'Winning Team: ' Team Karolina *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Margaux Brooke Snell & Sandra Woodley *'Eliminated: Sandra Woodley *'''Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 6: Red Carpet Ready?' Original Airdate: 19 March 2013 *'Winning Team: ' Team Karolina *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Jocelyn Chew, Margaux Brooke Snell, Stephanie Lalanne & Luo Zilin *'Eliminated: Jocelyn Chew & Stephanie Lalanne *'''Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 7: Finding The Face... The Finale' Original Airdate: 26 March 2013 *'Eliminated: ' Ebony Olivia Smith *'Final Three: '''Devyn Abdullah, Margaux Brooke Snell & Luo Zilin *'The Face: Devyn Abdullah *'''Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries : This contestant was part of Team Coco. : This contestant was part of Team Karolina. : This contestant was part of Team Naomi. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated by a Client outside of the judging room. : The contestant quit the competition. : This contestant was a part of the winning team that episode. : This contestant was at risk of elimination. *In episode 3, Marlee quit the competition due to financial reasons. *Episode 6 featured a double elimination. *In episode 7, ULTA Beauty had to eliminate one of the girls, before the finale runway show. 'Campaign guide' * Episode 1 photo shoot: Uptown vs Downtown girls at a shipyard for W Magazine * Episode 2 commercial: 15 second lingerie commercial for Cosabella * Episode 3 runway: Kleinfeld runway show * Episode 4 photo shoot: Lookbook for Marshalls spring collection * Episode 5 commercial: Product sales for OpenSky.com * Episode 6 interview: Red Carpet Event and Interview with Wendy Williams * Episode 7 photo shoot: Ad campaigns for ULTA Beauty Post Show Careers * Aleksandra Dubrovskaya * Brittany Mason * Christy Nelson * Devyn Abdullah * Ebony Olivia Smith * Jocelyn Chew * Madeleine Armstrong * Margaux Brooke Snell * Marlee Nichols * Sandra Woodley * Stephanie Lalanne * Luo Zilin Category:Naomi campbell Category:Coco rocha Category:Karolina kurkova Category:Fashion Category:Trailer